


Like a closing door

by RealReggietales



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Get ready motherfuckers therss a whole lotta symbolysm for light, Mentioned Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mentioned Near | Nate River, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Its been 10 seconds since Rem wrote that name in the Death Note.Only 30 seconds left.
Kudos: 5





	Like a closing door

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt the need to write something poetic about death and I thought why not Death Note? Also the title does come from the death note musical which I very sincerely love.  
> Also I have sort of forgotten the details of death note so there may be a few things off

He was right.

The entire time, they doubted him, but he was right.

And too late.

When his hand first starts quaking, he has his suspicions.

When the spoon clangs against the table, he knows.

Light Yagami has won.

At least in this battle.

When Light catches him, with the rays blinding, he sees the face of a murderer.

The face of _his friend_.

There's a smile on his face, and even though L knew, he regrets what they could not have.

Their friendship was never sincere.

Their friendship never existed.

It was just a means to get close to the enemy.

This battlefield is only won, with victory for light.

Oh, how ironic that is.

The battle is over, and won, but the war is hardly finished.

He feels slightly bad.

They are just children, after all.

He can hear the slamming of a door.

His life was one long hallway, with a door at the end.

It seems remarkably like one that he can't seem to remember.

The door opens, beckoning.

Even though light is right in front of his eyes, behind the door hold's nothingness.

He knows that this hallway he's going down could have been longer.

It should have been longer.

If only Light hadn't chosen the notebook.

If only they would have met sooner.

His life wouldn't have closed.

Once again, he regrets the life he could have had.

One were he didn't grow up in that house.

One where he wasn't walking towards that door.

He chose this path.

He has no one to blame but himself.

He grips the doorknob,the last rays of light fading from view.

His eyes go dull, and there's a slam.

Like a closing door

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this! I really love L and I really love descriptive writing.  
> Also this is really short, so I hope its okay! Also comments make my day thank you!  
> Also I can write an entire fix but can't spell symbolysm


End file.
